The present invention relates to a stringed musical instrument such as a guitar. More particularly, the present invention relates to an instrument which accommodates removable frets, a T-bar assembly and an improved string-slider nut assembly.
The fingerboard is that part of a fretted-stringed instrument on which the frets are secured. Frets are installed on the fingerboard, perpendicular to the major axis of the fingerboard, with a proper spacing. The frets are usually made of metal and are inserted into slots cut into the wooden fingerboard and held there by friction. When the frets become worn, damaged or otherwise in need of replacement, they must be pried out of the wooden fingerboard and a new fret inserted into the slot which previously held the fret being replaced. This task requires much time by a person skilled in such type of work. Also, with each replacement of a fret in the same slot, the slot becomes less able to hold the new fret with proper friction; this is due to the resulting enlargement of the slot. Also, the wood may warp and cause the fret to move, which is highly undesirable in musical instruments.
The prior art is represented by such patents as:
U.S. Pat. No. 973,719 (1910) to Consoli; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,207 (1928) to Hall; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,192 (1929) to Overton; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,727,620 (1929) to Smith; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,846 (1963) to Webster; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,439 (1966) to Keefe.
The above patents disclose the existence of fingerboard and frets; however, in each case, the structural stability and removability of such prior art frets have not been fully adequate to meet the needs of easy repair and an improved stringed musical instrument. More particularly, Keefe discloses removable frets on any fretted stringed instrument; however, the structural stability of the frets is inadequate.
Also, the prior art does not disclose a novel string-slider nut assembly on any stringed instrument.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that a need for such an instrument has long existed in the prior art.